The Hakurei God Told Me So
Makai Mirror ~ The Hakurei God Told Me So is the first volume of Touhou Gverse. Plot Good Morning to Gensokyo Reimu is a regular shrine maiden who lives in Gensokyo. She performs "fairly average" work and is fairly dedicated, although she's poor and the shrine is falling apart. One day, her god informs her that there is an ongoing disturbance in Makai, and asks her to bring religion and peace to the dimension. Reimu complies, realizing that it's an opportunity to finally fix the shrine. However, before she can go, she is challenged to a battle by, Singyoku. Eyes of Fear Reimu has entered Makai, but something feels amiss. She has travelled through the streets of the dimension without a single demon appearing. Nonetheless, she presses onward until she encounters YuugenMagan, the creature terrorizing Makai's demons. She confronts her and demands to know what is happening. YuugenMagan remains silent until she is defeated, only letting in that an uprising is planned. Reimu continues further until she feels a shiver. Moonlight Dance of the Fallen Angel Now that YuugenMagan has been defeated, the demons of Makai have returned to their day-to-day business. Reimu is burned out from traveling and takes a break at a Makai motel. However, there's only one room and it's in poor condition. Nonetheless, she stays in it. After sleeping poorly, Reimu leaves the motel without paying. However, upon leaving, she immediately bumps into Elis, who was also staying at the motel. Elis mumbles something incoherent about Gensokyo and flies off. Reimu chases after her, suspicious. Reimu eventually loses sight of Elis before being ambushed by a bat. It turns out the bat is Elis herself, and after a long and tough battle, Elis's body gives out and she finally forfeits. She flees, afraid of Reimu's power, but not before being interrogated by the miko. Now with information on the disturbance, Reimu continues to explore Makai until she finally encounters the being behind the incident: a fallen angel named Sariel. After an exchange of words, Sariel reveals her plan is to remove faith from all worlds - Gensokyo, Jigoku, and Makai itself - in order to make herself the only deity worshipped in any realm. Reimu initially tries to shoot her with the danmaku that she'd been conserving all this time, before realizing that Sariel is immune and fighting her the old-fashioned way with her yin-yang orbs. Sariel does not go down easily - it takes multiple matches for Reimu to wear her down. However, when Reimu defeats her, Sariel seems to return to a mortal form. Reimu later returns to Gensokyo to find a spirit sleeping in her shrine. After driving her out, she promises she'll be back. Omake The omake accompanying this album is a short comic titled Palace of Jigoku Spirits, which features Konngara as the main protagonist. An additional art page, featuring Marisa Kirisame, is included as part of the omake. Album The doujin comes with an accompanying album, titled The Hakurei God's Warm Festival. The tracks were composed by Mimi Asakura and Loomii. Category:Story Category:Volumes